


The Ties That Bond Us

by TheLovelyRavenQuinn313



Series: The Ties that Bond Us [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyRavenQuinn313/pseuds/TheLovelyRavenQuinn313
Summary: Victoria Wayne is Bruce Wayne's sister, she is smart, beautiful, and enchanting, but like all roses have thorns Victoria has her own, cursed with abilities that she never asked for. She catches the eye of the Infamous Jerome Valeska and upon seeing her, he knows that he has to have her, and he will stop at nothing until he has her. Book 1 of 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thank you so much for checking this story out, it means a lot to me that you did, please feel free to comment and like this, and please share with your friends and followers, this goes to all my fellow Gotham Fans, I Love you all and have an amazing day.

My heart was racing against my chest, I could hear my frantic breaths as I finally came to, I woke up chained to the wall, my wrists where cuffed together both cuffs were attached to the wall by two long chains that were bolted to the wall. I could see that I was in a dirty white looking room. I had to figure out where I was, I had to get out of here, I had to get back home. 

I remember walking around my greenhouse, tending to my plants, I remember having a bad feeling, and that I felt that something bad was going to happen. I remember Bruce acting like his usual serious self, feeling like he has the whole on his shoulders. My brother and I were always inseparable it was like we joined at the hip, we did everything together, we were born together so being together was normal. Once my abilities had awakened I did everything I could to control them, and I did somewhat, but it's incredibly difficult. You see, I could see into people's minds, into their hearts, sometimes I could control them, make them do what I wanted, but I never used that power, not even when our parents were shot and killed right in front of us, not even when the man pointed his gun at my brother and pulled the trigger, and I stepped into its path, thankfully the bullet didn't hit anything important, or I would have been dead. Sometimes I do think I should have died, my abilities only got stronger after I got shot, Alfred told me that I did momentarily did die, but not long enough to cause me permanent brain damage, not due to the shot, but due to the amount of blood I lost and the surgery afterwards. I realized after I “died” that I could see the future, though what I did get was confusing as a puzzle with pieces that didn't fit, I could also sense when things were about to happen, it was as if I got this sick feeling in my stomach, and I became an empath, people’s energy became my own, that's why I preferred plants, and animals, they were pure, they had no conflicting energy, they had no secrets, they were an escape, my escape. 

In Gotham, it's hard not to get sucked into the dark, it's hard not to look into the mirror and see your darkness itching to come out, everyone has a dark side, we all know that, but Gotham makes it easy for it to come out, it's easy to let that darkness consume you, until that last glimmer of light is finally snuffed out. I didn't let it snuff out my light, but then again, I didn't really leave the mansion after I got back from the hospital, only on certain events did I go out. I decided to stay home and start homeschooling, I couldn't handle people whispering about me behind my back. Alfred didn't seem to mind teaching me, and we did hire tutors to help me. 

I did train with Bruce and Alfred on how to fight. Selina, one of my two best friends, would teach me what it was like on the streets, at first, she seemed reluctant on teaching me, and it was understandable, I was a rich spoiled girl, who knew nothing about the darkness of Gotham. I was only ever able to go to school and home, and again I would go out for charity balls and other extravagant events, and I despised going to those with a burning passion. I couldn't stand some of those people, sucking up to my parents, simply so that my parents could donate to their “charity”, and I use the word charity extremely loosely. I knew that most of that money didn’t in fact go to charity, it went into the pockets of the charity holders. I greeted people, did my bit and then I got away from the crowd, mostly I hung out with Bruce, other than that I didn’t socialize much. 

Selina taught me a lot, how to pick a lock, how to climb things, jump from rooftops, even if they were far away, she hated me at first, and again that was understandable, if I were a someone who had very little and I met someone who had quite a lot, I would hate them too, but when she saw that I wanted to change Gotham, to make it better for both the rich and poor, her view of me changed and we got closer and closer until she became one of my two best friends, Ivy was the other one, Ivy and I bonded over plants, but that was before she went missing. Selina and I did everything we could to try to find her, but this is Gotham and a missing person is a dead one. 

I heard a loud bang outside my door and took me back to reality, in the same dirty white windowless room, I took my bobby pin from my hair, and looked for a keyhole on the shackles. When I found one I put the bobby pin inside and I jiggled around until I heard a click, I did the same to the other until I heard it click, and at last I was free. I went to the door and I saw it had no handle, I cursed mentally, the door must open from the outside, which sucked for me, because that meant that I wasn’t going anywhere. I heard screaming outside, as if they were screaming in pain, and laughter, a laughter that haunted my dream, a laughter that both scared and seduced me. It couldn’t be, he was supposed to be dead, he couldn’t be here, he was killed, I was there when Theo Galavan killed him, when Theo Galavan stabbed him in the neck, yet I heard his laugh. 

I heard the laugh get closer and closer, and my heartrate sped up, and I could feel myself inching backwards, against the wall, there was no mistaking that this was him, because no other person would ever make me this scared, I swallowed hard as I heard the door open from the outside. My heart was now pounding so hard that I could hear it, I inched backwards, hitting the wall with my back.   
The door opened, and I saw him, Jerome Valeska, he was standing there smiling at me, there was something different about him though, something that made him extremely dangerous, and it chilled me to my core, it didn’t help that even with his messed-up face he still looked handsome as hell, and I could not help but be a little taken aback by it. 

“Hello Victoria, I’ve missed you.” He said. “I know Daddy’s been away from you my little pet, my perfect little pet, but you know I’ve been dead.” He gave a slight laugh. I was so shocked that I couldn’t speak, I could think of a thousand things that I wanted to say to him, I wanted to punch him in the face and run away really fast, but even then, I would not get very far away, but part of me wanted to kiss him, no matter how much I feared him, how much he disgusted me, no matter how his insanity ate at me, I was drawn to him, in a way that was dangerous. 

Wait I am getting a little ahead of myself, allow me to tell you how this all began, how someone like the infamous Jerome Valeska became obsessed with me, how despite everything, no matter how much I tried I could not escape him. Allow me to take you back to that very first day, to the day when Ivy and Selina made me sneak out of the house and took me to the circus, to the very first day that his eyes ever fell on me. Allow me to show you what true madness is like. I can only promise that this tale gets darker and darker, and if you cherish your sanity I ask you to leave right now, but if you don’t, then you’re already mad.


	2. It's Lovely to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, please comment because any constructive criticism is welcomed, and like or whatever, and share with your friends. Anyway please enjoy.

Selina told me to be ready at seven pm and that I would have to sneak out of the house, she didn’t want Bruce joining us because today was ladies night, and we had decided to go to the circus, I never went to a circus, and although I really didn’t like crowds, I wanted to go with Ivy and Selina, I called her Cat though, because she was silent as a cat, and could move around like one too. It was Ivy’s idea though, having girl night, we thought what better way to celebrate it than having it in a circus, the craziest place ever. There couldn’t possibly be any harm of going to the circus could there? Besides even though I didn’t like the thought of going out of the house I did need some socialization now and then; besides I saw it as a chance to practice controlling my abilities. 

I climbed out my window, Cat showed me the perfect way to climb down so that I wouldn’t fall, and like the amazing teacher she was I nailed the landing, I was impressed with myself, I got over the huge fence and then I put my gloves on, see I learned that if I had no physical contact with people that somehow my abilities would not be as strong, I would still have my abilities but they would be less intense, people thought it was weird for me to wear them, but I didn’t mind, if I accidentally touched another person, I could hurt them without meaning to, I could make them do whatever I wanted, and that to me was dangerous, seeing into people’s hearts and minds was also dangerous, some minds can be very dangerous to venture to. Some minds no one should never venture into, unless they want to get lost in the darkness, and in Gotham that is always a given. There is always another guy trying to lay claim to Gotham, always a war on it, and it is a never-ending cycle, that I believe will never end. 

I walked a few paces and then I found it, the car I kept hidden, my father was teaching Bruce and I how to drive and I picked it up pretty quickly. And even though I was fairly young sixteen to be exact, I secretly drove to places that Alfred would never take me. I got in and put the car in drive and drove to the circus. My car wasn’t anything extravagant, it was a worn-down old buggy, and I fell in love with it. I could tell that I was getting near Gotham City because the air had become muggier, the loud city noises were loud, Cat and Ivy told me to go to their place first and then we could go to the circus from there. I took the next exit and then I took a couple of streets, and then I found her building. I parked my car, and locked it, I heard movement behind me, but I knew that it was Cat already waiting for me. 

“Hello Cat, it’s nice that you came out to greet me.” I turned around and saw her. She had the most beautiful green eyes that I have ever seen, they were almost light hazel, but with a dominant green tinge to them, she had pale skin, short and curly chestnut hair, and she was small for her age, but it was really useful, and she used it to her advantage. Cat could have every boy in this at her feet, but she like most beautiful girls, didn’t know how beautiful she was, I couldn’t blame my bother for having a crush on her. She was wearing a black leather jacket, ripped up jeans, boots, fingerless gloves, and a black hoodie, with some goggles that looked like they belonged in a steampunk piece. Don’t get me wrong, I was all for that style, in fact I mostly dressed in Gothic clothing and Steampunk inspired clothing. There were certain occasions when I would have to dress casually, or business like, or even throw on a gown, which some of them were beyond beautiful, and would accentuate my curves perfectly, but other than that I drooled over the Gothic and Steampunk clothes, I wasn’t goth or anything, but I could the style of clothing. 

“Well it’s not every day that you come out of your house, we are going to have so much fun,” I bit my lower lip, as much fun as sneaking out is, the guilt was worse mostly because I hated to worry Bruce and Alfred. 

“You’re not feeling guilty for sneaking out, are you?” She could read me like a book, it was one of the things that made Cat and I really great friends, was that we could read each other really well. 

“Maybe a little bit, I mean I did leave a note telling them that they should not worry one bit, that I will be back before morning, but I still feel guilty,” I told her. 

“Well don’t, you deserve some fun in your life, and not only that, if they hound you or anything you can say that you were doing research on the new orphanage you want to open.” 

“Speaking of which, I do need your help choosing the best location, I want it to be near the city, so everyone can get to it, but far enough from the city so that its safe, so these kids don’t have to worry about anything, these kids should be in a thriving environment, in a place where they don’t have to worry about their next meal, in a place where they will be safe.” I rambled on, this orphanage was going to help me change things in Gotham. “I mean if you can.” 

“You’re doing something for kids that is good, something that I wish I had when I was growing up, you’re not going to give up on these kids, so of course I will help you.” 

“Thank you, it means a lot that you would help me, is Ivy going to meet us here or there?” I asked. 

“She should be coming down any second.” Just as Cat said that Ivy came down to join us, Ivy was a little girl about thirteen to be exact, with long knitted ginger hair and green eyes, she wore her usual oversized stripped shirt and her ratty skirt, she told me that it’s what she feels comfortable wearing, and that anything would just be more she would have carry. 

We made our way to where the circus was, and it was brilliant, there was a tent, some vendors that were selling food, that looked extremely delicious, and smelled even better. There were jugglers juggling clubs that were on fire, and my god was that cool. Cat, Ivy and I got tickets to the big show, but there was about thirty minutes before the show began, we started walking around, Ivy wanted to go to a fortune teller, so we went, I was half expecting a woman who would have a big crystal ball in front of her, and some tarot cards, I could almost giggle by how ridiculous that would look. It surprised to see that I was completely wrong, she was did have tarot cards, but no crystal ball, usually the fortune tellers in circuses had a crystal ball and seeing that she did not have one was a total shocker to me. She had long blonde hair and icy blue eyes, she looked to be in her thirties. Ivy went first, the psychic told her that soon a gift would be bestowed on her, a powerful gift, that would change her forever, the same old crap that usual psychics went for. Cat decided not to go because she didn’t believe in this stuff and I didn’t blame her, but as a psychic myself I try to test other physics to see if they are the real thing or not. I sat down on in front of her and looked at her. 

“Would you like a palm reading? Or a tarot card reading?” She asked me.

“A tarot card reading please.” I replied. “My gloves don’t come off very often.” 

“Very well.” She shuffled the cards in in front of me and put them down. “You’ve had a curse bestowed upon you, you fear your curse because you don’t know that it can also be a gift,” Wow this woman was good, maybe my skepticism was getting the better of me. “You will experience love, but you will try to shut it out, one of them will be your downfall,” And now she lost me again, I was about to get the money from my pocket to pay for the tickets when I saw her taking my glove off, I had no time to react. All of a sudden, she gasped. “Oh, my child you have many challenges ahead of you, one wrong move and you’re lost, lost to the darkness and insanity, you will think you that you are free, but you won’t, you won’t ever be free, it won’t let you go.” 

As she touched me I sensed something from her too, she was a genuine psychic, her energy was pure, that much I could tell, but that wasn’t what was bothering me, what bothered me was that she touched me, and now I was in her mind, I couldn’t see straight, and I was angry, and I did the only thing I do when I am mad, I lashed out. 

“How dare you touch me?” I spat angrily at her. I tried to pry my hand away from her. “You will never touch me again, you will ever touch me again, is that clear? I never want to see your face again.” I was angry, why would anyone try to physically touch someone that doesn’t want to be touched, that is uncomfortable by the idea of being touched. I took my hand away from and I put my glove back on. 

“Yes ma’am, I am so sorry about causing you any discomfort.” I heard her say, my vision was blurry, and I couldn’t see much. I put the money down and headed out. 

“I need some air.” I told Ivy and Cat, telling them that I needed some time to collect myself. “I will meet you in the show.” I stepped out of the tent and walked around, I wasn’t really focusing on where I was and as soon as I realized that I was already lost. “Shit I should’ve paid more attention to where I was going.” I muttered to myself. I was so distracted on figuring out where I was that I wasn’t watching where I was going, and I crashed into someone’s chest so hard that I bounced back and fell on my ass. 

“I am so sorry,” I said looking down, and the tears that were threatening to spill finally spilled. “I am so sorry, I should have been watching where I was going.” 

I saw a hand extended towards me and I took it and when I looked up I saw the most handsome man that I have ever seen, his hair was red, or I guess you can say ginger, his eyes were green, he looked to be about five feet and eleven inches, and my god he was built well. He took my breath away. I wiped my tears away, which were surely messing my make-up. 

“It’s completely fine, are you okay? You seem to be upset?” He asked. 

“Yes, I just had an incident with the fortune teller, she went a little too far.” 

“Oh, I know her, she is always trying to please Mr. Cicero, don’t worry about anything she says, some of us think she is a little bit crazy.” He said. “I’m Jerome, Jerome Valeska, and who might the beautiful woman standing in front of me be?” He extended his hand again for me to shake it, blushing at the thought that he called me beautiful. 

“I’m Victoria, Victoria Wayne.” I took his and shook it. He then raised my glove covered hand and kissed it looking up at me, making my knees go weak. 

“Well Victoria it’s lovely to meet you.”


End file.
